


come back from this war in one piece, alright?

by bloodynargles



Series: bloodwork of tragedy; [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: AHH, F/M, Gen, Project Freelancer, WOO, beta team for the win, but im not sure, i wrote it on paper its /important/, little do you know i have this au mostly worked out psh, south feels really ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodynargles/pseuds/bloodynargles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Mexico backed out of the window, and put herself into form, landing on the pelican just in time to see her sister's body get flung out of the window and into the distance, an explosion rattling the building she was just in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I'll stay here. Just go! Go!" New Mexico stared at her sister, information in hand, fear running through her veins. "Ariz-" "Go, Mex. Come pick me up later." "' _Rie_."

The red soldier's head turned back towards the door, and underneath her visor a wicked smile comes onto her face. "These assholes won't know what hit 'em, Mex. You and i both know _that_." Mex takes a step back, her eyes firmly on the door Arizona was looking at. "8pm. The usual place. Got it?" She speaks without looking at her sister, without analyzing her movement, her body language. They didn't need a genius to know that Arizona might not get out of this alive - but she was pretty cocky, she always had been.

"Yeah. Got it."

New Mexico backed out of the window, and put herself into form, landing on the pelican just in time to see her sister's body get flung out of the window and into the distance, an explosion rattling the building she was just in.

There was yelling, and she could feel someone pulling her into the aircraft, pushing her into a seat and strapping her in before sitting themselves down, too. Her eyes are blurred, and she's pretty sure the sticky texture against her neck is blood, Iowa has her hand in his and Michigan's helmet is off, his eyes wide and _green_.

New Jersey has her head in her hands and Alabama is talking to 479er upfront, two of Beta team not on the mission. Mex wishes it was one of them she had to leave behind.

-

"Alpha team will find her, New Mexico. Do not worry." Alabama's hand on her shoulder was the only thing keeping her from exploding in the counselor's face. How could she not worry? Was Arie even concious when she was launched out the window? Did she have time to set herself straight, into form?

"C'mon, Mex. Heard Wisconsin has a stash in his room." She wanted to laugh at that, because Arie was planning on raiding that. Planning.

What if she never got to?

The agent stopped short, clawing her helmet off of her head and running her gloved hands through her hair. Ala was looking at her, and Mex could practically see the worried look on her face, she had a _tell_. Her breathing was slightly rugged, and there was vomit threatening in her throat. "If they don't fucking find her, i'm going to murder them all." She says, loudly, before walking away, a few of Alpha team turning their heads.

Fuck Alpha team. Fuck it all. Arie doesn't come back and they'll all be headless.

-

Alabama stood there for a minute, the subject of those who had turned gazes - before sighing and walking after her teammate, praying to every god that Arizona came out of this alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Her vision was blurry, and her hud was broken, a warning flashing on the cracked visor. The red agent moved her head, but was stopped from moving any more by a hand, a slightly traumatized voice coming from the other. "Just.. Don't move, alright?" There were footsteps approaching her from behind her head and a light purple arm came into view. "North needs your help, Wash." "But-" A soft sigh came from above her. "Just go." The gray one leaving, and the woman supporting her head, Arie looked up at her, a question on her lips. "I can't feel my left leg.."

The woman sighed again, and just looked back up in front of them both. "It'll be fine, Arizona. I promise."

-

Mex was asleep when they got back, a knock on her door waking her up from a tear induced slumber. Stumbling up and out of bed, she tiptoed her way to the door - a force of habit, there was normally someone else sleeping in there - and opened it to reveal Indiana, a look on her face, her hand held out.

_Arie._

-

Arizona had passed out before they had Maine lift her to the Pelican, an order to return immediately already being followed. York was staring off into the distance, an eerie silence onboard. No one wanted to talk about the unconscious agent laying on the floor missing a leg. South could still hear her confused, quivering voice in the back of her head, her hand holding onto the red one's tightly, Washington holding cloth to the exposed, trying to keep her from losing too much blood. This didn't look good, they all knew it - just no one wanted to say it. South would never forgive herself if Arizona died today, and she knew everyone in the aircraft would never forget what they saw.

-

Michigan was holding her back, and Mex was far too tired to spit venom or fight against the brute's grip - so she just leaned against him, the steady beat of his heart the only noise she could concentrate on. She couldn't think of the worst, couldn't think of anything at all - the thoughts too fast for her to keep up with. All she wanted was for her sister to be ok, she wanted to feel _her_ heartbeat and not the one of someone that her world didn't revolve around.

-

The Mother Of Invention had left dock before Arizona had woken up, or her condition had changed, so none of them knew what the conclusion was. Carolina said it was better that way, a slight quiver in her voice, North agreed quietly, then excused himself, and South only noticing now how _quiet_  her brother had been, so she followed him out and into the hall. 

"Hey." The dark purple agent looked back at his twin, his body language unreadable. South noted that and caught up to him. "Wanna watch some shitty movie from centuries ago?" She knocked his arm with hers, and North looked away from her and down the hall, his stare not particularly seeking out anything. After a moment of silence he spoke, his voice small, almost lost. "Sure." He breathed out and followed after South, pulling his helmet off his head, a far away look etched on his face.

-

They'd been briefed on the mission, and the eventuality for it to all fall to shit was there; the director saying Beta team was on stand-by. South watched as North tensed up and gripped the desk tighter, a sigh leaving her lips after they had exited the room.

-

Everything went to shit. Of _course_ it did, and South was fighting two guys when a knife whizzed past her head and into the eyeball of the guy to her right, a turquoise arm fetching the blade and nodding to her, running to help one of their team. It took her a while to notice the metal curling around the left leg of the turquoise agent, and it took her even longer to realise who it was.

"I reckon we're even, now."

 _Arizona_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CUT IT OFFF. THE LEG IS GOOOOOOOOOOOOONE. IM SORRY I LOVE YOU ARIZONA BUT I NEEDED TO. FOR CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT.


End file.
